Drink Away Your Sorrows
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: He went drinking. To forget. But no, instead he remembers. He felt so used. Rated T for safety


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

He takes nice, long, swig of his drink.

He is at a deserted bar, but he knew it wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside.

Inside there was every drink you could want, and he absolutely loved that about it.

He is currently drinking away all his sorrows, but he needs to make wiser choices.

In his hands is a glass of vodka.

He could hold his liquor well he knew, so he could drink it all away, but instead he can't help but remember who got him into vodka whenever he went drinking.

**flashback

"Yao-Yao! How are you Da~?"

"Miserable."

"You should try vodka Da~. Its good and you will feel better Da~"

He didn't really want it, but took it anyways. Surprisingly, it was good. He laughed and cheered up considerably with the liquor controlling him and he could just sit back and relax and watch himself do stupid things.

... (still flashback)

Ivan looked down at the smaller Chinese man, his creepy smile in place.

They became more then friends eventually, but right now, Ivan just told him something that he hoped was all a dream.

"Bye bye Da~."

And just like that he was gone. Forever. From his life.

**flashback end

He laughs bitterly and in his only slightly  
>Slurred words, asks for something else.<p>

Rum.

He didn't know what he was thinking. He just laughed as memories came back again.

**flashback

"I love you aru."

He smiles at his lover, his keen golden eyes very much in love. He expected the same reply as usual, a "I love you too".

He smiles back at him strangely... Maliciously...  
>"dear dear Yao. Foolish. You foolish foolish foolish little idiot. Do you still love me now?"<p>

Yao widens his eyes, into fear the warmth leaves.

British soldiers...

He lays on the floor after a harsh beating.

"NO XIANG, NO COME BACK TO ME HONG KONG!"

"Gege!"

Cruel laughter falls behind his brother, who's shadow and figure are getting smaller and smaller until he can stand no more.

Xiang was gone.

**Flashback end

Rum was the Opium Bastard's favorite... He doesn't know what to do with the bottle now. It is filled to the brim and unopened yet, an empty glass lies beside it.

He has vodka in one hand, rum in other.

What next?

He faces the bartender.

"One of your best."

He disappears for a second and comes back with a bottle.

He has a bottle of vodka and rum, and something else in another.

Sake reads the label. Sake.

"Since you look like you might like this stuff since you don't exactly look like from here, but its one of the best."

He nods slowly.

**Flashback

"Aniki-san, please have some of this drink from my country, it tastes very good and I find that you might enjoy it."

"Anything from your country has to be good didi Aru!"

"ah thank you Aniki-san."

"No problem!"

He drank some of it. It was sort of... Sweet.

It was really good.

"It tastes really good thank you didi aru!"

"Ahh no problem."

"Sorry."

Pitiful screams ring through the now empty house.

**flashback end

He came away to drink until he was free from sorrows. It only rubbed salt on the wound.

Empty tears slide down his cheek.

He picks himself up, pays for his drinks with tips, and leaves with the three bottled in hand.

Two bottles consisting of rum and vodka in one, sake in the other.

He stares up at the full moon.

"so pretty... Zhen shi piao liang." (its really pretty in chinese, using personal knowledge. I know its probably wrong but My chinese is horrible.)

He head down to a store, one he knows sells Chinese beer.

Inside he buys a package, and drags of along home with him.

He takes the three bottles of liquor staring it down.

He laughs.

Then with all his might he smashes a bottle of vodka on the floor.

He giggles.

A bottle of rum is the next to shatter, just as his heart had into a million pieces.

And the final one he smiles At gleefully.

And he picks up the shards, Crushing them in his hand like he is crushing the people the betrayed him.

"Die." he hisses in anger, and pain. The blood is running down his arm, but he could care less.

"die."

And he drops the glass dust. It scatters around the floor.

Then picking up the package of beer, he sits down more comfortably with glass and blood surrounding him and he pops one can open and takes a mouthful of that tasty numbing liquid.

And he drinks his sorrows away.


End file.
